This brat is not so bad
by Kusomegane1992
Summary: Surprise visit with a sudden turn of events and less time for paperwork for Commander Hanji.


Never would Hanji the 14th commander believed she would end up pacing around in her office with a little baby about a little over a year old in her arms.

The little thing was whining as soon as Hanji stopped swaying it around in her arms and so Hanji had to continue to walk around in her room while humming a tone she remembered spontaneously, in hope it would let the little baby fall asleep.

"Seriously... you are quite a handful... why are you still not sleepy and any moment about to cry? Your diaper is still fresh too..."

Hanji didn't even notice the knocking or how someone had opened her door quietly and stepped inside.

"With who are you talking Hanji!?"

"Levi?"

Having her back turned to him until Levi had called out to her, the brunette turned around surprised to face him. As she did she revealed the little bundle in her arms to him as well.

His eyes were widen and confusion was clearly written all over his face. He had some documents in his hands for her most likely to sign or place on the big piles on her desk on the right side in the room.

"Why are you holding a baby in your arms, Hanji? Don't tell me I have to congratulate you and you adopted it and decided to quit being Commander."

Looking down at herself Hanji released what confused her short companion, making her blush a little after his statement.

"Ohh him! Well you see... you remember Susi the recruit which quit before we went out to the expedition to Shiganshina? She quit because she got herself pregnant and married the father soon after. Susi works now along with her husband in a bakery."

"Her brat should be bigger than this however. It's 3years ago..."

Levi countered while pointing at the finally now sleeping brat in her arms.

"She came for a visit and got us pastries from their store even. Look at my desk."

Looking to her desk, there was indeed a big paper bag on it which emitted a delicious smell. The bag had a familiar business logo on it.. Levi knew it well and felt a bit uncomfortable all of the sudden.

"Susi said her husband saw you a while ago in town. And don't lie. It was on the day you came back to headquarters with pastries for me and the not so much teens anymore."

Hanji smirked seeming to know a little more than Levi had told them about over it and why he ended up having these pastries with him at this fateful day.

"So this was her husband?" Levi asked and not going to entertain her and explain to her what exactly happened that day. She probably did knew already anyway. Stupid teasing shitty glasses. "And this still doesn't explain why you are holding her child in your arms."

"Her daughter is very sick and she had to bring her to the doctor. Having no one to watch out for her son however I ended up volunteering to babysit until she returns."

"Instead of doing your paperwork which is pilling up since a while already." Levi finished her sentence while making his way up to her desk to place his own documents down on the already existing pile. Scanning all the work on her desk Levi sighed before he took off his black jacket and hung it up around her chair. "Can't be helped. I will help you out while you babysit this kid here."

Surprised by his words Hanji's eyes lit up happily. Quickly she making her way up to him with fast steps before she held the little child out to him.

"You are the best. Here take him from me. But be careful you have to support the head while you hold him."

Levi eyed her confused as he practically got forced into holding the baby now.

"Why should I hold him? I was thinking I do the paperwork and you... sit down on the sofa there."

His gaze turned to the small brown sofa in the corner next to a small coffee table to relax.

"But most of the paperwork I must sign myself as Commander. You cannot sign them with your captain rank Levi. Sorry, but please keep an eye out over him for me. He's asleep and won't give you any problems, right?"

Her reasoning was solid. Looking down into his arms Levi studied the little sleeping life closely now. Could he do this? He had the knowledge over babies but not really much experience. The underground kids he looked out for a while or Isabel were all older than a baby.

"He's cute, right?"

Hanji's words snapped Levi out of his deep thoughts. He watched how Hanji poked the babies cheek, seeing how it opened his little mouth, yawning innocently. Peacefully sleeping and knowing nothing of the cruel world outside. How lucky he was Levi thought. But it was better this way. Did he ever look like this as his mother held him even in the underground?

"What's his name?" Levi suddenly asked.

"Timo." Hanji chuckled, noticing Levi's softer expression he was showing on his face since he overcame his first fear over holding this little life. But she decided to keep quiet about it. She didn't wanted to ruin this moment.

"I see. Fine. I will keep him company and you finish your work."

* * *

The room fell soon after into a comfortable silence. The scribbling from Hanji's pen was the only sound while Levi sat quietly on the sofa and was currently busy feeding the little boy. He had a strong drinking habit, emptying his bottle with baby milk very fast.

Looking up from her desk Hanji observed Levi, mesmerized by the scene displayed in front of her.

"You are quite skilled with him. Looking like a real father there Levi Ackerman."

"Tch. It's not so hard. Did you eat something already today? Eat some of the pastries in the bag at least."

While he spoke Levi skillfully patted the babies back until he heard the burping sound he needed to hear.

One problem solved and one bigger one remained.

"You want to feed me just like you did feed Timo?" She asked amused.

"The bottle is empty. Too bad Hanji."

Hanji laughed at his statement before she stretched herself. She got quite a bit paperwork done. She could allow herself to take a little break. Grabbing the bag with pastries Hanji made her way to Levi and plopped down next to him on the sofa.

"Did daddy Levi feed you and now you take a little nap or are you awake now?"

Smiling down at Timo, Hanji reached out to him to caress his chubby little cheek with one of her fingers and was quite surprised as her finger got grabbed by the little hand from this cute little black haired boy. With the black hair poking out from his little knitted hat he was wearing, he could be almost be Levi's son, Hanji had to notice exactly at this moment.

He was making little baby sounds and seeming to like gripping her finger strongly.

"Whoah what a strong grip. Are you going to beat humanity strongest soldier in the future at this rate, hmm~?"

Levi scoffed watching the scene with amusement.

"It's better if he doesn't have to wield a sword when he is more grown up. Now cone on Hanji you can play with him later. Eat first."

"But..." Hanji pouted and Levi had to debate who was the bigger brat and more of a handful at the very moment. The little one in his arms, giggling and laughing with his baby noises or the big handful Commander in front of him to which he has lost over how many times he had lectured her already to better take care of herself.

"He's not running away from you just yet. You can hold him after you are done eating."

Pressing on more from Levi*s side, Hanji sighed in defeat.

"Fine."

Retreating her finger Hanji started to open the paper bag and to reveal the delicious looking pastries inside them. But soon after her finger was gone Timo's face crunched up looking very unhappily before only moments later he let out his loud wailing. That a little baby could have such a loud organ already was surprising for both of them.

"Seems like he is not happy about this Levi."

Hanji chuckled nervously not sure what to do. She was about to give Timo her finger back to grab onto however Levi was faster and volunteered his own finger to be his toy. As soon as Timo could grab it he stopped his crying. His two little hands were now both strongly holding Levi's finger. What came surprisingly was as he opened his mouth and started sucking on Levi's finger.

Levi flinched but than accepted it and let it happen. Seeing the boys happy face melted even Levi's heart and his hygienic clean freak habit as well.

"Awww this is so cute!" Hanji dawned while taking out ar pastry from the bag.

"Shut up Hanji."

"Hey, no cursing in front of the baby daddy Levi." Lecturing him Hanji took a bite and squealed about how delicious sweet it was. It tasted exactly like back then.

"Daddy Levi?" he asked a little irritated.

"Sure, you look like a daddy just now."

Levi rolled his eyes and looked to the side while muttering as quietly as possible how she did look like a mother Hanji earlier too then.

He couldn't luckily see from his position how her cheeks flamed up because Hanji had heard him. Now she had to look to the other side while continuing to eat her pastry in silence.

The problem was she remembered what Susi had told her about how Levi got told by her husband to bring pastries for his family home and Levi despite not having a family... bringing pastries to headquarters... to her and the teens... his family... and now he called her mother Hanji.. damn him for giving her weird ideas in her head... this was not the time... they were in war! But even so.. right now they were looking like a real family were they not? Two adults sitting next to each other and a baby... like a couple.

_'Hanji get those ideas out of your head!'_ She was mentally cursing herself.

Having finished eating Hanji took Timo from Levi so he could go and wash his hands clean from the spit clinging on his finger. Once a clean freak always a clean freak

As Levi came back he sat back down on the same spot next to Hanji. He didn't say anything but his eyes were fixated on the brunette next to him. Levi just couldn't help it but stare at her in silence. Hanji was humming a melody again just like during the first time Levi had entered the office. Timo was already sleeping soundly again thanks to her singing too.

"He fell asleep." Hanji stopped humming her melody after a while, whispering quietly to Levi to not wake up the little prince in her arms. Levi nodded, his eyes traveling down to the sleeping boy. He couldn't help it but feel a small smile tuck up at the corner on his lips.

"This brat is not so bad."

"Yeah, this isn't so bad at all..." Hanji smiled warmly down at the baby as well, together with Levi.

Both of them didn't notice the door being slightly open and a young woman peeking inside it, smiling knowingly at the unfolding scene right in front of her eyes. Susi decided to let them babysit her son a little longer before she would announce her return and let the two have their moment.. all the while hoping they eventually will release what they are feeling for each other and to get the chance to create a future of their own as well. Together and having a little family of their own, in the end sitting together just like this somewhere with Levi having his arm put around around her while taking care of their own baby just like it almost did look now.


End file.
